Crimson Soul
Overiew Crimson Soul is the name of the DPU from Nico transforms into through DDD (Demon Drive Demonica). Crimson Soul is a power that is beyond reckoning, and is his most powerful weapon once he learns to control his power. When transformed into him, Crimson Soul becomes one of the greatest fighters in Gamindustri through a variety of reasons, although many still fear his power when unleashed, even Nico himself due to its sinister nature. His DPU powers are influenced by negative emotions, anger, sorrow, loneliness, despair. Most of all, though, rage was the primary emotion. Too make a comparison, everything else was like a short ripple in a pond made by a small pebble. However, rage was like a massive boulder crashing into the pond’s surface, creating large waves of water that spread long distances. Appearance: Once transformed, Nico becomes a grown man standing at 8 feet. His red hair turns charcoal black while his light blue eyes become crimson with black power button symbols. His body is covered in orangish red armour, as well as a fleshy skin-tight suit. The head of his armour covered much, save for his eyes, which were seen through empty holes in the helmet, and the mouth. The helmet had a large crest-like shape, with the muzzle AKA the mouth bare to expose his mouth. The chest, shoulders, arms, legs and waist were all completely armoured, everywhere else being covered by a fleshy skin-tigh suit. The armour had an orangish red sheen to it, with the hands being shaped into clawed Gauntlets with spikes coming out the elbows. More spikes protruded from the shoulder guards and the knees. On the chestplate there was a glowing yellow core of energy, as well as matching veins that spread across the man’s body. out the back of the man’s tailbone, was a long, segmented crimson red Tail, the same length as his height. Out his upper back was a pair of flaming wings like a Phoenix’s, shaped like the namesake, and reached down to its feet which had several long talons protruding out of the front, 1 extra from the heel. He radiates a powerful orangish red aura which is his Demonic energy flooding through his system. In Berserker Mode however, his form changes drastically. He becomes a hulking armoured beast that once resembled Crimson Soul. Black replaced orangish-red, like an abyssal black. His form had expanded in muscle mass, a lipless mouth with long teeth shown in place of an empty mouth socket, and his eyes had become a beastly yellow. His hands no longer were normal hands, but a pair of giant claws that had palms which were functional mandibles. His wings, which were once that of a phoenix, now looked much larger and more like a fiery angel’s, becoming a crimson red in colour with embers constantly falling from them. The feet were now more knight-like, being composed of boots rather than talon-clad feet. The Tail had changed to the shape of a human spine, with long talons protruding from both sides and ending like an arrowhead. Despite this change, the mandibles didn’t hinder ay ability to sword-wield in the least. Speaking of swords, Soul Edge had changed from its previous form, and this one looked a whole new level of demonic. It was still a massive Greatsword, but it lacked any eyes, and had 2 edges with the middle being a row of long, pointed teeth. It had a semi-circular guard around the hilt that was shaped like a talon, with a shorter version opposite it. Personality: When Nico is unable to control the energy of his DPU self, Crimson Soul fights like a silent drone, uncaring of who gets in his way from killing his target. Once that target is dead he would go for everything around him, be it friend or foe. In this state, Nico’s soul is slowly devoured by the energy of the DPU, which if allowed to completely consume him Crimson Soul would never regain his human form and he would remain a soulless drone for eternity. Once he learns to control it however, his personality shows slight differences. While he still fights like he does when not in control, Crimson Soul shows that he recognises friend from foe while Nico’s playful side can be seen from time to time. Crimson Soul also gains a strong sense of honor, respecting warriors who fight him to the best of their ability, however not condoning any dirty tactics. When he speaks, it’s like he has two voices speaking at once, which can add to his threatening demeanour when in battle. Though, in normal conversation he is able to use only one voice to not disturb those he is talking to. If agitated, then he can resume talking in his multi voice. When Berserker Mode is unlocked, Crimson Soul loses most of his higher functions, becoming an animal that is driven solely by instincts and rage. He attacks with savage bloodlust, no technique, just unstoppable force. His personality is deteriorated, thus, in this form, which turns him away from using it unless absolutely necessary. Weapons Soul Edge – Crimson Soul’s weapon, but most certainly not the weakest. It is a demonic sword much like the ones his human form wields, however it is significantly more powerful and has high variation in its abilities. It has the appearance of a giant sword with demonic crimson flesh filling the blunt side of the blade. At the base of the hilt, there was a yellow slitted eye with one side of the sword featured a fleshy blade with a metallic edge. It has a varied amount of abilities that stem from the eye at the hilt’s base, such as forming and releasing Fireballs from the tip, beams that are released from the metallic edge once its coated in flames that home in on their target, as well as unleashed a fiery trail of flames along the ground that stretches to over 30 feet tall. Once Nico’s Hellfire powers are fully unlocked, they can be applied to Soul Edge for increased attack power. * ·Shapeshifting – Depending on the style of combat Crimson Soul wishes, Soul Edge can change its form to suit its master’s needs.It can turn into a series of deadly weapons for various situations, these weapons being: # Hammer – In Hammer form, Soul Edge manifests a long, crimson shaft made from demonic flesh,small slitted eyes scattered through the shaft save for the hardened chitin grips. Its end is reminiscent of a single-ended bushing hammer, with a rear end shaped like a twisted, wicked curved claw. Between the two ends is a large slitted eye, while demonic growth keeps the metallic ends attached to the shaft. # Cleaver – Soul Edge takes the form of a two-handed Cleaver, rivaling its base form in length. Its main blade is organic and crimson, with its Eye located at the end of the weapon, while it sported a multi-curved metallic edge for slashing. # Dual Swords – Both swords had the same fleshy grips, with handguards that had human skulls built in, their heads sporting curved demonic horns that curved around the fleshy hilts. Above the skulls were wide open eyes, akin to Soul Edge’s large sword-like form. The sides of the handguards were crimson chitinous fingers merged together to form a pair of demonic wings, with the main blades protruding from the base of the Skulls’ chins. Each blade was an identical length of a sword, composed mostly of crimson metal but had fleshy interiors. # Sword/Shield – Soul Edge manifests as a demonic crimson Shield with a single slitted eye at the top, with two demonic wings protruding from the sides. Soul Edge also manifests a longsword-shaped sword with a single eye on the hilt’s centre. Two large wings protruding from both sides while its blade had a wide base, but narrowed all the way to the tip. # Axe – In Axe form, Soul Edge becomes a two-handed Axe with two blades on its end, each blade sporting double ends. The blunt sides of the blades are fleshy, with metallic edges, with 1 eye each at the base of the blades. The shaft is crimson red and chitinous. # Bow – As a Bow, Soul Edge’s power focuses more on ranged attacks, leaving the wielder open for close combat. However, that is only if the weapon lets them get close enough, for in this form Soul Edge forms crimson harpoon shaped arrows from it’s flesh while the string is pulled back, arrows that can be empowered with Hellfire for added damage. The damage these arrows do normally, is rivaling to the shell of a Tank’s main gun. When they were released however, that’s when their true power is shown. The longer the distance between the arrow and target, the stronger the Arrows become as the energies inside them accumulate, leading to them being potentially able to level entire buildings or armies from a safe distance. In this form, Soul Edge has the form of a traditional Longbow, but with demonic flesh for the base, an entrails-like string, and multiple eyes. # Beyblade – When in this form, Soul Edge becomes a purely metallic 8-bladed Beyblade, with the blunt sides being a demonic red with the edges being silver. They form in layers of 2, and rotate in different directions for better cutting power. Soul Edge in Beyblade form, rotates so fast when thrown that it can warp space around it, making it incredibly difficult for people to block it. Not only that, but this form can split into 4 smaller versions, at the cost of rotating power, to attack from multiple angles. # Gauntlets/Greeves – For CQC Purposes, Soul Edge can transform into a set of Gauntlets and Greeves. These cover his arms from the hands to the elbow and were shaped like a demonic Knight’s, colored orange. The hands have dark red chitinous curved talons, and the feet have 3 toed claws. They were purely metallic in design like the Beyblade, with the signature eyes on the back of the hands and on the sides of the calves. As an added bonus, the Greeves can deploy bone-like Chainsaws from the wrists, which constantly crackle with demonic energy, or any element Nico knows. As for the Greeves, they were built to kick pieces of mountain ranges away and not leave a mark, as well as sported crescent leg blades on the outside sides of the feet, which have the same abilities as the Chainsaws when deployed. When deployed, they flip from facing up to his waist to the direction the soles are facing. # Reaper Mode – Against Maghda, Crimson Soul unleashes Soul Edge’s Reaper Mode, something that he uses exclusively when he is in human form. When this is activated, Soul Edge’s for manifests as four large wings, both shaped like a demonic crow and made from its fleshy growth. From the base of the spine, more growth forms a Tail with a bladed spear-like edge which as the signature eye of Soul Edge at the base and his arms have demonic growth spread over them, his fingers elongated into metallic, longsword-length claws. * Telekinetic control – Crimson Soul can manipulate Soul Edge with his mind, making it attack by itself while he focused on other abilities. After the retrieval of IF Arc, this ability develops into one where Soul Edge can use telekinesis on the surroundings, including other weapons. It could move itself and act like a companion and not just like a weapon, attacking the enemy by itself while Nico/Crimson Soul uses different tactics. Though, this runs the weakness of not having access to some abilities like Uranai since its not within its wielder’s grasp. * Soul Eater – When defeating enemies, Soul Edge can devour their essence or souls, placing them within itself and condemning them to eternal torment that serves to increase its power. The more Souls it feeds on, the stronger it becomes. It can even take in multiple souls at a time. * Devil’s Blessing – Soul Edge infuses a large portion of its collective rage within its wielder, refueling their energy reserves at the cost of it losing its own. This however, has the drawback of draining the user’s stamina, thus Crimson Soul has to be wary of using this ability. * Astral Plane – Soul Edge exists on more than just the physical plane of existence, it also exists on the Astral plane as well. This means that ordinary weapons cannot harm it unless they exist on such a plane as well. * Scorching Aura – A debuffing ability. Soul Edge can brandish a fierce crimson glow around itself as a show of intimidation where its power radiates from it like a thick miasma of disease. The sight of this ability makes people question going up against it by drawing their gaze to its form like a magnet and forcing the image of its eye on them in to their minds, slowing down their mobility and decreasing their attack power. * Predator – When faced with a powerful opponent, Soul Edge hungers for action, the stronger the opponent, the more power that it exerts through its form and its wielder. Therefore, the stronger the opponent, the stronger its power is multiplied by its own bloodlust. This also makes controlling it for his human form Nico increasingly difficult,however his mental fortitude thanks to his other Devil Arms assists him in handling the blade when this ability automatically activates. Another ability it has allows it to devour any energy/magic/demonic power-based attacks, using them to refuel its power. * Blood Rage – Soul Edge’s eye locks it’s gaze onto the opponent, influences the target, shutting down their higher brain functions to disable their magic abilities while making them fight more like a berserker. * Blutsucker – This ability can only be activated if and when the opponents weapon is touching Soul Edge. When activated, it releases large waves of demonic energy into its opponent, ripping trough them and causing moderate internal injuries. * Akuma no Me (Eye of the Devil) – This ability is an active type, meaning Nico has to activate it himself. The Akuma no me ability allows Soul Edge to ‘look’ into the enemy’s soul and constantly feed the user information about the next move. This allows him time to come up with a means to counter, and as long as the ability remains active then Nico has knowledge of what the enemy plans to do before they’ve even decided on it. However, this ability is downgraded outside of its true form, only analyzing one attack before the ability has to be activated again. When in Soul Edge’s true form, this ability is permanently activated so Crimson Soul is constantly aware of the opponent’s next move. * True form – When going Berserker Mode for the first time, Soul Edge changes to its true form, still a massive Greatsword,but it lacks eyes, has 2 edges with the blade’s middle being a row of long,pointed teeth. It has a semi-circular guard around the hilt that was shaped like a talon, with a shorter version opposite it. In this form, Soul Edge’s full power is unleashed, and every DPU Ability is radically increased in strength. After exposure to Berserker Mode, Soul Edge retains this form when used by Crimson Soul, however it can appear to his human form in its base Greatsword form, with all its abilities. Nico notes that Soul Edge was ten times more difficult and resilient to control in this state than any of his Devil Arms, however he displays great willpower in keeping it in line while he uses it. In this form, it’s destructive power is intensified tenfold, whereas in it’s weaker form it’s power would be enough to cause craters at minimum, at best being able to small buildings, Soul Edge’s true form can destroy large buildings like skyscrapers at minimum, and at max it could potentially level an entire continent. Wings – the Flaming Phoenix Wings are also counted as a weapon for Crimson Soul. They act as if they are sentient, and can transform into a variety of offensive, and defensive forms: * a Shell when he was attacked by Black Heart from behind on their first encounter. * a set of 20 flaming Tendrils that attacked Neptune when he first lost control. * 4 long, thin fiery arms that end in 3 fingered, 1 thumbed slim hands that he used against the Seeker. Tail – A Prehensile tail that can help defend Crimson Soul’s rear flank. It is capable of launching long, sharp talons from when it flicked itself in a certain direction, talons that would detonate on contact. In addition to that, when demonic energy was added to it, it could fire a constant stream of Talons, as the energy would replenish the cells it used to generate additional Talons after the old ones were fired from the spaces between the segments that made up the Tail. Powers and Abilities Hellfire – Hellfire is the first element Crimson Soul is capable of using. Not much is known about them at first, but Crimson Soul is shown to be able to use it to form physical objects like arms to attack his enemies, as well as use it to enhance his swings. Hellfire can be launched as fireballs, waves, or any other form that can be imagined, and its flames are over 3000 degrees Celsius… in their un-awakened state, in their true form, the Hellfire flames are 5000 degrees Celsius. Before fully awakening, they formed as orangish red flames, but once they were fully awakened they turn black with a red outline. Warp – The ability to ‘Warp’ is to teleport from one space to another. Warping can be activated on a second’s notice, with Crimson Soul able to use it to escape tough attacks without a scratch at the last second. When activated, it appears as a devilish red spark, and when the user reappears it happens again. This ability can be automated at will, allowing the user to not care about getting caught off guard. However, it sports a limited range of 50 Meters, making it non-suitable for long-distance travel. It also can be predictable, due to the limited range it has. Berserker Mode – Berserker Mode is a mode that converts all demonic energy nto physical power, greatly enhancing the user’s physical abilities. However, this means that the user cannot use any skills or magic attacks in this form, neither can he shapeshift his weapons or wings. The use can still fire projectiles from the wings and Tail, but thanks to there being little demonic energy left they will not be as powerful. Furthermore, it is increasingly more difficult to control than the DPU’s normal DDD form, overwhelming the with the bloodlust of a thousand demons while also altering the user’s body to fit the physical improvements. Crimson Soul unlocks this mode when battling a nameless new born Ghoul in Leanbox, from the anger and shame born from his lacking ability to protect his comrades as well as the mental anguish his human self-went through at the time. List of Skills Fire Blast: Crimson Soul points the tip of his weapon at the enemy. Fiery trails gather at the tip that form a fireball, which is launched when Crimson Soul thrusts forwards. Upgraded when Hellfire is used. Atomic Inferno: Fiery trails coat the metallic part of Soul Edge, and when swung release a volley of 30 fiery homing rays that target what the user wishes. Best used on multiple targets. Upgraded when Hellfire is used. Fire Scorcher: Crimson Soul gathers energy from Soul Edge’s eye and his wings in the form of fiery trails, then he places them above the tip of Soul Edge and forms a massive meteor of molten hot magma and rock. He then points his weapon at the enemy and the attack is sent hurling towards it. Magma Shot: Fiery trails come out of Soul Edge’s eye and form 5 Fireballs in a star formation around the blade, which shoots them towards enemies. Viral Surge: A buff skill that acts like a Drive Skill, however it has the side effects of darkening the skin to a blackish colour with the eyes of the receiver becoming a crimson red, the same happening to their mouths. Those affected by it are also shown to have increased aggression for the duration of the Skill’s effects. Infernity Edge: Crimson Soul dashes past his opponent with Soul Edge engulfed completely in flames. The flames make a flaming slash mark appear on the enemy, before he turns around and jumped into the air, the flames growing greater as flames are channelled into Soul Edge from his wings, making it enlarge to twice its original size. He brings it down, making a fiery implosion. Category:Characters